


Amato Mea

by Tipsy_Kitty



Series: Amato Mea [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gladiators, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a famous gladiator; Jared is his personal sex slave. Jared takes care of Jensen after each fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amato Mea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[**smpc**](http://smpc.livejournal.com/). Based on a **[prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/73425.html?thread=25348561#t25348561) ** from [](http://spn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/)**spn_kinkmeme**. Contains oblique references to past underage non-con. Also historical inaccuracies and bad Latin.

Clouds of lavender and bay leaves drift through the steamy air, wrapping around Jared, a balm one moment and a shroud the next. Jared has filled the oversized tub with boiling water so that it will be the perfect temperature when Jensen returns, so that the bath will be ready.

The massage oils are laid out next to the bed, and Jared’s own body has been thoroughly prepared for the pleasure of his _dominus_. He, too, will be ready.

Jensen’s quarters are quite close to the arena, and from his position kneeling next to Jensen’s bed Jared hears every cheer and cry, every gasp and groan from the crowd. He wonders each time if the shouts of the people are heralding Jensen’s death. He wonders how many fighters will die today, how many strange and mysterious beasts, all for the pleasure of the senator.

Jared’s thoughts wander to the tiny room in the dormitories they’d shared when Jared was first gifted to Jensen, how scared Jared had been.  How Jared had tried to stay as inconspicuous as possible when other fighters or slaves were around, how Jensen did his best to protect him. Jared had been just a farm boy in the wrong place at the wrong time, caught up in the middle of a military campaign that destroyed his family and left his village in ruins.

As Jensen had won battle after battle, as his star had risen, they had been moved about, always to slightly nicer accommodations than before. Now the suite Jared finds himself in, though certainly not lavish by a statesman’s standards, contains soft furnishings, a lovely plump bed, and the extravagance of its own bath. Even the soft cushion beneath Jared’s shins is a luxury after years of kneeling on stiff reed mats or sandstone floors.

Jared wonders where he will be sent after Jensen is granted manumission. He hopes for a master who is just, but he doesn’t prevail upon the gods for intercession. He saves all his prayers for Jensen’s battles.

The afternoon stretches on endlessly, and the clouds are a fiery orange before a final tremendous roar signals the end of the day’s games. Jared closes his eyes and prays.

When the door finally opens and Jensen appears, looking battered but not that much worse than when Jared had sent him out that morning, Jared feels the tight iron bands across his chest break apart, and he can finally breathe. Jensen is not alone though, so Jared casts his eyes down to await instructions.

“A few more bouts like that and then we can broker the deal you wanted, Jensen,” drawls the voice from Jared’s nightmares that he recognizes as Master Rolston, the _lanista_ who had given Jared to Jensen many years ago as a reward for his unprecedented winning streak in the arena.

Jared tenses minutely, knowing that Master Rolston sometimes likes to make use of the gifts he gives to his warriors. He hears footsteps approach but maintains his stillness, even as Master Rolston toes at Jared’s chin with a foot. Jared raises his head but keeps his eyes on his knees.

“This one’s looking a little overgrown, Jensen, a little worn. Are you sure you don’t want me to send you a new slave? Smaller? Younger? The market just got an influx—”

Jared hears Jensen demur and after another moment Jensen shows Master Rolston to the door and closes it firmly behind him. Jared chances to peek up at Jensen through the curtain of his hair and Jensen grins.

“Just you and me,” Jensen says, and Jared is on his feet and across the room in seconds, wrapping Jensen in a crushing bear hug.

“Oof, easy _amato mea_ , easy,” Jensen groans. “Think I cracked a rib out there today.”

“I didn’t think you were coming back,” Jared admits in a whisper, tangling his arms around Jensen’s neck, unable to bring himself to pull away.

“So little faith in me, Jared?” Jensen teases.

“You’re the _only_ thing I have faith in, Jensen,” he says fiercely. “It’s _them_ I don’t trust.”

Jared pulls away and looks Jensen up and down critically, but Jensen really does seem to be all in one piece. He begins undressing Jensen slowly and carefully, mindful of the angry bruises blooming across Jensen’s chest and left shoulder and wrapping around the right side of his ribcage. He gently unwinds the leather _manicae_ from Jensen’s arms, lifts the dented metal _galer_ from his shoulders, and then kneels to unlace the sandals Jensen favors in the arena. Finally he unties the canvas loincloth and Jensen stands naked before him, a glorious example of strength and virility. Not even the dust and dung from the arena can dim his master’s beauty. Jared feels a hot surge of lust.

He leans forward and takes Jensen into his mouth, even though Jensen protests, as he does after every bout, that he’s filthy from the day’s battle.

But to Jared he tastes _alive_ , and he swallows down Jensen’s hard cock until his lips press against the flesh of Jensen’s groin. It never takes long right after a match, adrenaline pounding through Jensen’s system and after only a few sharp thrusts of Jensen’s hips, Jared is swallowing his seed, slightly sweet today from the fruits he’d dined on the night before in preparation for battle.

“You...ahh...” Jensen sighs. Jared smiles and licks his lips before standing gracefully in one fluid motion, taking Jensen by the hand and leading him down the marble steps and into the warm, scented waters. Jensen settles into the bath with a hiss and a groan, stretching out his sore legs, and Jared kneels next to him, rubbing him all over with a soft cloth to get at the worst of the grime and grit.

“Sounded like a big crowd today,” Jared murmurs as he begins scrubbing Jensen’s hair with the tarragon and lime scented potion he’d begged off of the herbalist.

“Yeah, they were really looking to see blood spill,” Jensen says. Jared’s eyes flash with anger, but he says nothing, instead spending long moments massaging slow circles into Jensen’s scalp.

“I was fine though, and I’ll be fine. And you heard Mark, I’ll not have so many more fights to get through.”

Jared huffs. “He said that ten fights ago. He can keep saying that until he decides it would be better entertainment to have you bleed out on the sand for the crowds.”

“There you go again, doubting me,” Jensen says, fighting to keep his tone light.

Jared bids Jensen to step out for a moment so he can empty the cooling grey water and refill the bath, and then they climb in again, Jared settling them so that Jensen’s sore body is pillowed against Jared’s chest.

“I don’t doubt you in a fair fight, you know that,” Jared says, running his hands up and down Jensen’s chest, over his abs, stopping to cup his half-hard erection. “But they don’t fight fair.”

Jensen groans. “You call this fair?”

Jared smiles into Jensen’s ear, catching the sensitive lobe between his teeth. “My mistake, _dominus_. I thought you wanted me to ease your aches.”

“So impertinent,” Jensen says, voice rough. “I told you the next time you called me master I was going to wash your mouth out with soap.”

“You don’t have anything more interesting to put in my mouth?” Jared asks, and then Jensen is slithering in his grasp, twisting around so they’re eye to eye, Jensen’s arms bracketed on either side of Jared’s face. Jared’s stomach does a back flip and heat ripples through his body as their lips crash together. Jared parts his lips and lets Jensen plunder his mouth, tongue everywhere, an invading army. Then Jensen pulls away and rests his forehead against Jared’s.

“They took it out of me today,” he says quietly. “You know I want to, always want to with you, but I’m not sure I’m up for this tonight.”

“Hush, _dominus_ ,” Jared whispers.”Let me take care of you.”

He flips them again so Jensen is resting against the sloped back, water sloshing over the sides of the large tub, and plants kisses on Jensen’s plush lips, the tender flesh of his neck, the ticklish spots behind his ears, hands stroking up and down the hard muscles of Jensen’s back all the while. When he can feel Jensen’s cock hard and needy against his belly, he turns to sit astride Jensen’s lap, facing Jensen’s wriggling toes. He raises himself just enough to line up Jensen’s cock with his own slippery backside and then sinks down hard and fast, until his ass is flush against Jensen’s lower belly.

“Gods be damned, Jared,” Jensen says quietly as Jared begins to slowly lift himself to his knees and then seat himself again. “So hot like this, such a pretty ass, looks so good speared on my dick.”

“That’s the idea,” Jared gasps, feeling dizzy with the dense, moist air still swirling around the bath, with the last of the day’s fear finally ebbing away, with Jensen all around him, inside him, part of him.

Jared moves unhurriedly at first, relishing the feeling of warm water swirling around his legs, his ass, his cock, reveling in the pleasure he’s bringing to Jensen, wanting it to last as long as it can. He rises onto his knees and then seats himself on Jensen’s cock again and again, so hard that he punches soft gasps of air from Jensen’s diaphragm on each backwards thrust. He knows Jensen is enjoying the sight of his own cock, thick and purple and so very hard, driving into the tight channel between Jared’s pale, round cheeks—Jensen has told him as much during their many previous couplings.

“Jared, faster,” Jensen says through gritted teeth, and Jared wants to tease him a little but he needs it too, rising and falling so fast that the water in the tub is like a small, barely contained tsunami.

Suddenly Jensen is gripping an arm over Jared’s hips, surging up onto his knees, and Jared finds himself on all fours with his face almost in the water as Jensen starts driving into him so fast, so deep, that Jared’s just hanging on for the ride. When Jensen’s left hand finds his cock and starts jerking it quickly, Jared finds himself on the edge, chanting “Jensen, _dominus_ , Jensen, _amor_ ,” over and over until he feels Jensen tense all over, everywhere their skin touches afire, and then the warm pulsing sensation of Jensen ejaculating deep within Jared’s bowels.

Even in Jensen’s release he takes care of Jared, and two more quick tugs finds Jared sullying the waters, the milky swirls of his own release eddying about them.

They stay like that for a few moments, breathless, panting harshly and not speaking, until finally Jared slides forward, easing himself off of Jensen. He climbs from the now tepid water and hastens to the soft towels he’d laid out earlier, turning and wrapping Jensen in them, drying him off, unmindful of the droplets streaming down his body from his long hair.

“My turn,” Jensen says quietly, turning Jared around and patting him dry. “Take such good care of me, Jared, _amato mea_ ,” he says, wrapping Jared’s body in the large towel, resting his chin on Jared’s shoulder.

“That’s the idea, _dominus_ ,” Jared repeats, leading Jensen towards the bed. “What are you going to do without me when you’re finally free?” he says with a smile as they climb onto the bed.

Jensen wraps his arms around Jared and they lay like that for awhile, naked and sated, before Jared begins to judge something off about Jensen’s silence.

“Jensen?” he asks, turning in Jensen’s arms so they’re nose to nose. Jensen’s eyes shift away guiltily and Jared sits up. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“It’s nothing to trouble you, Jared, let’s sleep now.”

Jared lights a second candle and clutches at the coverlet, sleep suddenly far from his mind.

“Jensen?” he asks, voice a warning. “You promised that you’d never lie to me. Please don’t start now.”

Jensen sighs and rubs a hand over his eyes. “I’m so tired, Jared, can’t we wait to talk about this when the sun is up?”

Jared raises an eyebrow but says nothing, waiting him out.

“The senator granted my petition,” Jensen finally mutters. “I’m to be granted manumission.”

“What? That’s wonderful!" He studies Jensen's expression. "Why is that not wonderful?”

“They, well, they granted it several fights ago,” Jensen says, giving up on the idea of sleep for the night and sitting up to face Jared, taking Jared’s hands in his. “But I said that I wanted my slave freed with me and, so, well, I have some more fighting to do.”

Jared feels like he’s been kicked in the stomach. “You can’t! You’ll just have to tell them you changed your mind!”

“It’s too late for that Jared, I made a deal. I have to see it through.”

“Gods, Jensen, every time you step foot in that damned arena I’m sure I’ll never see you again...”

“Shh, I know, I know. But it’s both of us or neither of us, that’s what I told Rolston.”

“Then you damn well better make sure it’s both of us, Jensen,” he growls, and Jensen laughs.

“That’s the idea, Jared.”

Jensen draws Jared into his arms and Jared goes willingly, though his body is rigid with fear and his heart is pounding like a herd of feral horses.

“We’ll be okay, Jared. Just a few more fights and then we can get out of this forsaken city. Go to the country maybe, plant a bunch of grapes, drink wine till our skin sags and our hair is grey.”

Jared laughs softly. “And what do you know about farming?”

"Enough to partner up with a farmer's son."

They’re quiet again, Jensen almost asleep, when Jared sighs.

“The crowds do love you. Maybe we can pull this off.”

Jensen pulls Jared close to his chest, whispers into Jared’s damp hair. “They love to watch me fight, _amato mea_. You’re the only one who really loves me.”

For the first time in years Jared dares to feel something like hope.  



End file.
